The Spat
by Wu the Stoic
Summary: A little Fluff, a little tension, all in a day's night. Rating T for mature for the brief mention of a certain "bodily fluid". LoL


It was the dull thud that pulled Duo's attention from brushing his hair, rather than the faint hushed tone of the angry words. Furrowing his brow, he gave his heavy mane one last swipe with the wide toothed comb before rising from the bed and cracking his door open for a peek. The voices that greeted him surprised him.

"Quatre and Trowa are _fighting_?" he murmured to himself as he blinked in surprise. He eased the door further open and slipped out, his bare feet padding lightly down the dimly lit hall of the Preventer issued safe house.

"I don't _care_ , Trowa!" Quatre hissed, doing an obvious job of trying not to let on to the other two pilots that a fight was going on. "You're _wounded_ ; you shouldn't be out of bed! There is _no_ question that I refuse to let you go on this mission!"

"And I'm telling you, Quatre," Trowa bit back, his calm starting to splinter around the edges. "That I am more than capable of carrying this one out. It's simple surveillance, nothing more. I go in, get some video, and then come back and report."

"What if you get caught, hm? What if you're spotted, captured, interrogated? _Killed_?"

"You should have more faith in me than that, faith in my abilities."

"I _do_ ," Quatre bristled. Duo eased his head around the corner, peering into the living room. It was the scene that greeted him that caused his face to turn into an open mask of shock. Quatre was standing toe to toe with his tall lover, his head tilted back so Trowa could benefit from the full blast of the anger in his eyes. Trowa stood with his back stiff, shoulders arched forward in a position that screamed "pounce".

"Then you will stop this foolishness and _let me go_ ," Trowa finished his sentence with a clenched jaw.

"No," Quatre said, his hands slowly balling into fists. "If I have to tie you to that recliner there," he swung one hand out, pointing to the chair. "Then so help me I will. Don't push me on this, Trowa. Just because _you_ feel that _your_ life has no meaning doesn't mean that everyone else shares that same opinion!" Now his voice was starting to rise.

Heero lifted his head from the mission report he had just completed. Two hours had passed since he had returned home, limping his way in without a word to anyone to clean up and lick his wounds. It had been messy and he had had a rare moment when he second guessed himself, which in turn had caused him precious time and several lacerations and bruises. By the way the deep wound on his left knee had swollen, he was wondering if he didn't need to slip in a few stitches before he decided to call it a night. He sighed as another thump resounded. Quatre was famous for throwing things when he was angry.

" _I'd like to see you try_ ," Trowa's voice carried to him. Once again, Heero sighed softly, and the lid to his laptop closed with a quiet snick. He rose from the bed and limped to the door, listening again, but the voices had hushed back down from angry roar to petty tantrum. This had been going on since he had returned to the safe house.

/I really shouldn't be watching this,/ Duo thought to himself as he kept his body pressed to the corner of the wall. /But this _isn't_ good… these two _never_ fight. I wonder why Trowa's pushing his bounds with Quatre like this? Doesn't he know he's too badly wounded to go out on some mission when it's not even critical?/ He didn't hear Heero's quiet steps behind him. Heero didn't even realize the former Deathscythe pilot was hiding in the shadows until he was almost on top of him. Thankfully for him, Quatre's voice covered the soft gasp that came from Heero.

Eyes widened at the sight that was offered to him. Duo stood, pressed to the corner of the wall, clad in only a long dark gray t-shirt. It came down past his thighs, the hem just a few millimeters shorter than his hair, which was unbound and hung in glorious waves down his back. He opened his mouth to admonish the American, but closed it tightly when he realized that Duo wasn't eavesdropping out of mischief, but out of concern. His face was etched with anxiety, like a young child who was watching his parents battle it out in front of him.

"Duo," he said quietly, causing his friend to jump and crouch down slightly. Duo turned his face to Heero, his eyes wide, but not in shame of being caught.

"They _never_ fight," Duo whispered to Heero.

"I know," Heero said. "If it's bothering you so badly, then why don't you go to bed?"

Duo only shook his head and turned his attention back to the quarreling lovers who once again decided to have another verbal go at one another. "I can't, this is making my stomach tie up in knots. And besides, I can hear them from my room."

"Then turn on some music, or watch television," Heero suggested as he stepped closer. He could smell the faint scent of hazelnut from Duo's body wash, and sandalwood from his shampoo. His eyes followed the line of Duo's hair, trailing along slender shapely legs that tapered into ankles that almost looked too delicate for a young man. His feet were large, though. Heero knew that Duo would continue to grow into them well. He had always wondered what Duo would look like with that mane down. He wasn't disappointed, though he found it very hard to control himself from reaching out to trail his fingers through those long locks. He narrowed his eyes and lifted them back to a more appropriate height.

Duo finally returned his gaze to Heero once again and then gave his head a sharp shake as he pulled away from the wall. "I don't need to be watching this. I wouldn't want them hanging around if you or I were fighting," he whispered as he pushed his fingers through his bangs. He paused, and then finally gave Heero a good look. "You're hurt."

"I know," Heero said as he cut his eyes away, his lips pulling into a thin line.

"Huh, guess you're human after all," Duo teased lightly, but then grew serious. "Need to me to give you a once over?"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that knee sure looks fine to me," Duo whispered. "Looks mighty fine if your intentions were for it to do a good impression of a balloon."

"I don't think it's broken, I just need to put in a few stitches."

"You're not going to do that in front of me, are you?"

"If you want."

"No, you can do that all alone, pal, but everything else I can double check." He pushed his fingers through his bangs again and then sighed. "I'll get you an ice pack, besides, walking through the lion's den in there might break them up for a bit. Maybe."

"Hmm," Heero murmured thoughtfully. "I'll be in my room."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I had just finished my mission report before coming out to see what was going on."

"I'll get you something, get off that knee."

"Roger that," Heero said, and then turned to slowly limp back to his room.

Duo watched him go, and then braced himself to appear in the living room. It was the only way to the kitchen, but if he had been able to manage it at that moment, he would have rather slunk through the walls.

"I just don't see why you're pushi—oh, hello, Duo," Quatre said, the irritation in his voice bleeding away. Trowa, his jaw set in anger and pride lifted his head and turned away from the smaller man.

"Heero needs an ice pack and some supper, don't mind _me_ guys…"

"Duo," Quatre said, his voice gentle. "I'm sorry if you had to hear this…"

"I know," Duo said softly. "Us, too."

"Us?" Trowa asked sharply. It made Duo cringe as he paused in his slinking along the wall towards the arched doorway of the kitchen.

"Us," Duo repeated in that same, quiet voice.

"There's beef stew still on the stove," Trowa said as he folded his arms over his chest. He continued to speak with his back to them, his shoulders up and stiff. "It should still be warm."

"Thank you," Duo whispered humbly before meeting Quatre's eyes. Quatre reached out to him and Duo returned the gesture, their fingers brushing gently before the American disappeared into the kitchen to get what he needed so he could get the hell out of Dodge before another argument ensued.

* * *

Heero leaned against his headboard, closing his eyes as he forced his body to relax. He was just starting to doze when he felt a cool sensation against his knee. Cracking open an eye, he watched as Duo gently pressed the ice pack against it.

"Hey, sorry, I'm tryin' to be gentle," Duo said softly. He adjusted it and then rose to bring Heero the tray with his meal.

"Thanks," Heero said as he shifted slightly. As he began to eat, he watched Duo walk to the door, his face once again etched with anxiety as the voices began to lift. Heero took this opportunity to resume studying the braided pilot. This had been just like the war, several years ago when they had to hide out from enemies. He knew the four of them on the same mission would feel a little cramped, but he had no idea of the turmoil that would erupt between the two lovers.

There was more light in the room and as before, his eyes traveled down Duo's back, to the curve of his backside, down his thighs. Duo had wonderful legs and with his hair hanging down in that chestnut curtain, he was downright ethereal. He watched the long cotton shirt slide along the well-toned body as Duo shifted from time to time and he briefly wondered if the shirt was all Duo was wearing.

"Why does this bother you so much?"

Duo turned his head over his shoulder and Heero felt another pang go through his heart at the countenance in those large, expressive eyes. "I don't know… it's like, Quatre and Trowa are my stability, like…" he let out a soft laugh. "Don't make fun of me, Heero, but… sometimes, they feel like the parents I've never had. And I've _never_ known them to fight. Not like this. Not _ever_."

"They're human."

"I know… I know," Duo sighed. "But they always seem to have it so much more together. During the wars, they were just… together they were unstoppable. Even during Preventer training, they managed to keep their cool when I was losing my mind over the stupid written tests."

"They're human," Heero repeated as he set the tray off his lap and pulled his legs over the edge of the bed. He rose with a grunt before shuffling to Duo. Taking a slender shoulder in his large hand, he pulled the long-haired ex-pilot away from the door. "Stay with me tonight, I'll keep you… safe."

"You mean that?" Duo whispered. The vulnerability in his eyes pierced Heero full force before Duo caught himself and slipped on his well-worn mask, a smile replacing the fear.

" _All this time we've spent arguing on the matter, I could have been gone and halfway done with this mission!_ " Trowa's voice rose.

Heero's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed minutely. "Sure. Let me take my tray back and see if I can't shut them up."

"Good luck," Duo said as he stepped aside for Heero. Once the Ex-Wing pilot was hobbling down the hall, he darted back to his room for a moment to grab his pillows and hair tie. When he returned, he peeked down the hall, watching Heero walk into the living room, his broad shoulders set with purpose.

"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed in surprise. "You're _hurt_!"

"It's not that bad," Heero said as he made his way into the kitchen. The tray was placed onto the counter top with a definitive snap and then the Perfect Soldier returned to the living room. Trowa, once again, was standing with his arms crossed, his side turned to Quatre.

"Don't you think it's a little foolish to be arguing over something that isn't that important anyway?" Heero asked, his tone flat but poignant.

"It's my duty," Trowa started, but halted when Heero lifted his hand.

"It's inconsequential to the mission."

"But…" Trowa started, but then wisely held his tongue at the way Heero's narrowed eyes honed in on him. There was sternness in them, but compassion and understanding too.

"Don't you think arguing over something Duo or Quatre could easily do is foolish? You're injured yourself, you should be resting. Like I'm going to do. This isn't the war; this time… we _have_ time."

"I just need…" Trowa started.

"You just want to prove yourself," Quatre finished. His eyes softened as he moved to Trowa's side. "Come to bed, you should rest. Let me take care of you."

"That's just it!" Trowa hissed. "I can take care of myself!"

"Where is all of this coming from?" Heero asked as he gazed between the two. "Trowa, if you're injured, then let Quatre tend to you. If Quatre were in your shoes, you'd kill anyone who dared get in your way."

"I know, it's just…"

"It's just you being difficult," Quatre said as he took Trowa's arm. "Come on, we've kept them up long enough. Heero needs his rest and Duo is probably twenty miles away now just to get away from our arguing."

Trowa let out a harsh sigh as he lowered his head. "Very well, it's late. And I'm tired," he conceded quietly. "Goodnight, Heero. Forgive us."

Heero nodded his head once and then turned to go back to his room.

"Don't…"

Duo paused as he lifted his head. His arms were up, fingers twining three thick ropes of hair into a braid at the back of his neck. "What are you talkin' about, Heero?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Your hair… leave it down."

"Are you kidding me? I can't sleep with my hair down, it takes on a life of its own once I go to sleep. I swear, it has the mentality of a five year old kid with sticky fingers. I honestly think I once watched it reach out, snatch an alarm clock and smack one of the Sweepers right in the face!"

Heero pulled his lips into a thin line as he shut his bedroom door to keep the smirk off his face.

"What? You think I'm kidding?" Duo asked. "He was even two hammocks away and _bam_!Besides, I look like a girl with it down…"

"Not really," Heero answered as he sat back down on his bed. He pulled over his med kit and opened it up. "Oh yeah, I'm going to put stitches in, just warning you."

"Gee, thanks," Duo said with a shudder. He sighed and then unwound the plait he had started, and then picked up his brush. "So… what happened?"

"I screwed up the mission."

"How so?"

"I don't want to get into it."

"So how'd you get hurt?"

"It's a long story."

"And?"

"I'd rather not get into it," Heero answered. All the while, his voice was bland and devoid of emotion, but Duo could see how he was berating himself over the failure.

"We all mess up, Heero. Aren't we all human?"

"Hmm."

"I'll take that as a, "Yes, Duo, you're right, but since I know how awesome you are, I'll concede to the fact that even I, the incredible super human Heero Yuy, can still botch it up every now and again."," Duo smirked. The smirk deepened when those hard cobalt eyes came up to pin him.

When he lowered his eyes after a lengthy glare, Heero prepped the wound on his knee. It was long, it was ugly, and it was deep. It would need at least twelve stitches, maybe fourteen to keep the scarring down to a minimum. He prepared a cotton swab with antiseptic and asked for Duo to put a blue surgical cloth under his knee to keep the bed clean.

"Man, that looks bad, you get anything in it?"

"No, I don't think so," Heero said as he dabbed the swab along the edges of the wound. "Cut me out a hole in that other cloth so I can put it over my knee."

"Oooh, fancy, just like a real surgery," Duo said with a smirk. He took the cloth and the scissors and cut out a palm sized hole into it before placing it gently onto Heero's knee.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, _nurse_ ," Duo said and then laughed when he was pinned with another hard glare. "Nurse Duo… I like the sound of that. I could get one of those fancy little uniforms… could you imagine if I did that and just busted a stroll out there while they're fighting?" Duo pulled away to lean his back against Heero's spare pillow.

" _Mmmm…_ "

"Duo? Could you keep it down?" Heero grumbled as he quickly inserted the curved needle into his flesh.

"I didn't make a sound," Duo said, perplexed.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

The first stitch was completed. Heero tied it off, cut it and rethreaded the needle.

" _Oooo…_ "

Heero lifted his eyes and scowled, but Duo was lying quietly, his eyes half closed as sleep began to lure him. "Hm."

"Hm?" Duo grunted thickly.

"I'm hearing things." He paused. "Shut up, Duo."

"You're so mean to me," Duo frowned as he turned his chin to rest on his shoulder. His large eyes slipped closed and his body began to relax. Heero took a moment to steal another look at those long legs, and then focused on his task: Giving himself stitches.

A moan floated through, long and needy. Heero paused as he instinctively cut his eyes to Duo before rolling them up to the ceiling. He shook his head and went back to work as Duo snickered.

"First they're fighting now they're f…"

"Yes," Heero said, effectively cutting off the last pointed word in that sentence.

"Oh HEERO!" Duo countered back, and then pulled his lower lip between his teeth to stop the laughter when Heero growled at him.

"Don't start."

"What am I starting?"

"Just don't…"

" _trowa…_ "

Thumping that began softly soon rose to a hard series of thuds. Duo winced up to the ceiling and then turned his face over to Heero. "Man… glad I'm not Quatre."

"Maybe it's Trowa you should be concerned about."

"Yeah right," Duo scoffed and then frowned. "Trowa's too injured to engage in that kind of activity."

"Maybe Quatre's on top."

"Riding him?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that's what he could be doing?"

" _oh, quatre… nnngh…"_

"I'm not so naïve when it comes to sex," Heero explained as he tied off the last stitch. When he was done, he lifted his eyes to Duo, who could only gape at him openly while blushing deeply.

After sputtering for a few moments more, Duo ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "I'll never get used to you," he muttered.

"Why?"

The pounding grew softer, more rhythmic.

"I don't know, I mean, what do _you_ know about sex?" Duo asked. His face began to feel hot and he turned his eyes away.

"I know plenty about sex," Heero said clinically as he began to bandage his knee. "I know how it works; I know it feels good, I know it is a good, stress relieving activity."

"We are _not_ having this conversation," Duo groaned as he put his face in his hands.

"Why not?" Heero shut the med kit and set it on the table next to his bed. "Have you ever had sex?"

"You did _not_ just ask me that question," Duo grumbled.

"I did, and I am curious as to your answer."

"The short of it is no. The long of it is; if you tell _anyone_ that I am a twenty three year old virgin, I will hang you with your own skin. Capisce?"

"Got it," Heero said with a grunt as he stretched out to put the medkit under the bed.

* * *

Quatre lowered his head, brushing his cheek slowly over Trowa's shoulder while he shifted his hips to uncouple themselves. Trowa's seed tickled as it trickled along his inner thigh. "I'm sorry we fought."

Strong arms wound around his slender waist as Trowa held him close. "It's okay, Quatre. I was being difficult, and you were right; I was trying to prove myself."

"Just promise me that you'll let me take care of you in times like this. Body and mind and soul. I can do missions too, remember?"

"I remember," Trowa whispered. His eyes softened when Quatre lifted his head and when their eyes met, he gave him a faint smile. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Quatre breathed as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently to Trowa's. He was just getting ready to deepen the kiss when a reedy moan floated up. "What was that?"

"I don't know… that sounded like one of the guys."

Tilting his head, the blond cut his eyes to their bedroom door. "I wonder if Heero needs something for the pain?"

"Maybe you should go down and check?"

"Maybe that might be for the best."

" _heero…"_

Quatre paused, and then settled back down against Trowa's chest. "No… on second thought… maybe we just need to stay right where we are…"

" _oh heero… yes… yes… YES…"_

Soft pounding met their ears and two sets of eyes locked, two smiles joined in unison as the pounding grew harder. Duo voice floated to them more easily now, and though he wasn't able to make coherent words, one thing was obvious; he was enjoying Heero's company immensely.

"He's a screamer," Quatre said with a faint blush and a gentle chuckle.

"Yeah, sounds about right," Trowa agreed. "At least he's not a twenty three year old virgin anymore." He laughed when Quatre playfully smacked his chest.


End file.
